The Assassin
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: UA. The democratic country of Ametris is under the rule of a great and just ruler, Alphonse Elric. But when the neighboring country of Xing attemps to invade, only one person can take out their ruler Roy Mustang. And that person is none other than the best assassin known to man, the Hawk's Eye FOREVER HIATUS


The Assassin

"I have a special job for you, Hawkeye," The man covered in the hood said to the also masked person standing next to him.

"Whatever you need, sir," Came the quiet reply. Anyone else would be surprised to hear an obviously feminine voice come from the cloak, but the other occupant of the dark room showed no surprise.

"Thank you," The man replied and the two parted ways after an envelope was handed to the woman. The man, now void of the papers, hurried back to a door, located in a stone wall, barely visible. He slipped in, and walked down the darkened hallway, set on a forward destination. Finally the large and still shrouded person came across a set of stairs that led up to a locked trapdoor. He climbed to the top, and pulled a key out from under his cloak then inserted it, opening the door as lightness flooded the previously gloomy hall. But as soon as the light came, it went as the door was once again sealed.

The man pulled off his cloak, he stood in a small room, marked as Supply to the other military personnel walking the hall right outside. The mostly bald and very muscular person straightened his suit, and pulled a wheeled rack over the door, to conceal it on the floor. He then cautiously opened the supply room door, and seeing no one out and about, slipped into the large hall. He walked on for a few minutes before reaching a set of double doors marked President's Office. He took a deep breath and swung the door open, walking into the spacious setting.

The floor was a huge world map, made from the most expensive tile, such that it would never scratch or show signs of age. A large oak desk sat in the far side of the room, and in front of it were two twin chocolate leather couches, facing each other. They sat on a crimson rug, which blocked some small island that was known to be there on the map. On the left of the desk, against the wall, was a smaller version of the table, with papers cluttering its surface. A skylight shone down on the room, lighting it up substantially. A swiveled chair was faced away from the man, not even the top of the president's hair was visible. All was hidden in a large chocolate brown backrest.

"Sir, it has been done," The man's voice rang throughout the room. The chair turned around slowly to face the man, as he stood still, looking forward stiff and tall.

"Great job Armstrong," The president replied as his face came into view. His piercing gold eyes were magnified by a pair of large black glasses that rested on his nose. He sat straight and even from there he appeared tall. A genuine smile curved his lips as he glanced at Armstrong.

"So she is definitely coming over for dinner?" Alphonse Elric asked cheerfully. His question was interrupted though, as a petite Xing woman scurried into the room, papers flooding her arms.

"More paperwork?" Al groaned, glaring at the woman and she sneered right back.

"It might be easier if you did the other papers on time!" She yelled, her large eyes flashing.

"Well sorry Mai!" Al yelled back, throwing his arms in the air. "It's boring!" He whined and Mai groaned. She dropped the heap on work on his desk with a plop and walked over to the smaller desk.

"Shut up and do it!" She complained and started scribbling furiously. "Being president of the new democracy isn't all fun and games," She sternly reminded. "Plus what time is dinner tonight?"

"6:00, but Ed wants us to get there at 5:30, because he said he has something to show us…" Al told her.

"Not again!" Mai howled, "Last time that happened his experiment blew up and Armstrong lost his eyebrows for a month… and I lost a pair of glasses!" She growled.

"Yeah!" Armstrong agreed. "Do I have to go sir, although you may want me to grace you with my presence, the Armstrong's take great value in our facial hair, it has been passed down as yet another legacy," He boomed as sparkles surrounded him and his shirt disappeared.

"Yes, you have to come!" Al said and Armstrong's sparkles fell to the floor. "And put your shirt back on!" He growled and Armstrong groaned but thankfully obliged.

"So this is what I get for being friends with the president?" Armstrong fell to his knees. "Shame to my family eyebrows?" He wept and Mai and Al exchanged a look.

"No, that's what you get for humoring my brother," Al said cheerfully and Armstrong stood up. "He is still convinced he is some kind of special magical genius. He said quote "I feel the power within me". I feel awful for Winry having to deal with that daily. Plus the fact he blows up their house about every week."

"Heaven knows how Winry is supposed to raise children with that fool. I feel bad for whatever kids are raised with Ed as the father."

"They will probably end up being reckless religious priests," Al agreed and Armstrong let out a chuckle.

"No truer words shall ever be said," He boomed causing Mai and Al to break up in giggles.

* * *

**I just love Armstrong, and even in AU's he has those silly sparkles. This was more revolved around introducing the setting, but don't worry, ROYAI is yet to come :) RawR please(r and r lol)**


End file.
